powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Sister/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline under a bright sun and clear blue sky.) Narrator: The city of Townsville… on a sunny Sunday afternoon. (Dissolve to a man asleep in a hammock.) Narrator: The perfect day to put your feet up... (Dissolve to a man and woman set up for a picnic. She is feeding him grapes.) Narrator: ...have a picnic... (Dissolve to a long shot of a car motoring along a road that parallels the beach.) Narrator: ...take a drive up the coast... (Dissolve to the beach and pan slowly along it. People are sunbathing and playing.) Narrator: ...or just kick back...relax...and let all your troubles wash away with the tide. (The camera continues its pan.) Narrator: Everyone is taking it easy. Everyone except for... (A tentacle snaps into view, holding a screaming Bubbles. Pull back quickly to show the owner of the tentacle: a large, brownish-green sea creature with a single red eye.) Narrator: ...the Powerpuff Girls! (Buttercup and Blossom fly in. Buttercup breaks the tentacle holding Bubbles, and both charge in to attack. Blossom smashes through the creature's midsection while Buttercup breaks its teeth and Bubbles hits it in the eye. Next Blossom knocks off one of its fins, and all three close in to deliver the finishing blow. The creature is knocked senseless into the air; when it hits the water, the splash covers the screen.) (The water drains away to show a frightened man being held at knifepoint. He holds up a watch; camera turns around to show the perpetrator - it is the Gangrene Gang, with Ace holding the knife and the watch. They laugh over their deed; then the camera pulls back at ground level. Now we see Blossom's lower half from behind. She and the other girls make short work of the Gang and knock them flying.) (As the five sail o.c., the scene wipes to a railroad bridge. A train barrels along it at full speed. Close-up of the engineer, whose expression suddenly changes from calm to panic. Ahead of him, the rails have snapped. The girls fly in, pulling ahead of the train, and place themselves in the gap to pull the rails straight. Bubbles gets into position just as the train thunders over them.) (As the end of the train passes into view, the scene wipes to a window washer doing his job on a scaffold high above the street. The ropes fray and break, and he plummets toward the ground; the girls dash in to save him. Blossom catches his abdomen, Buttercup his feet, and Bubbles his hard hat, which she places back on his head and they lower him.) (Cut to a fiery meteor roaring through the sky. The girls fire their eye lasers at it, reducing it to pebble size by the time it reaches the ground in the streets of Townsville. In the forest, a large grizzly bear rears up over a man and roars; the girls arrive, and Buttercup roars right back. The bear turns and runs, and the man and her sisters applaud her performance.) (Back in the city, an armed robber with a sack of cash runs along the sidewalk as an alarm rings. He passes Bubbles, who trips him and sends the loot flying, and lands at the feet of Blossom and Buttercup. The former catches the money, and the latter thumps him under the chin before he hits the ground.) (A hot-air balloon floats through the sky. It bursts; the girls turn around, alarmed. The balloon's basket falls, its occupant holding a teapot and cup and not seeming particularly distressed. Blossom dives in and catches the rig, and the remains of the balloon settle over the man as Bubbles and Buttercup watch.) (Inside a bank, Buttercup throws herself on a bomb, which promptly explodes. In the street, the Talking Dog sits in the path of a speeding car; Bubbles pulls him to safety. Blossom saves a baby from a burning building and passes it to a fireman. The screen is briefly engulfed in flames.) (When the fire dies down, we see the girls floating in midair and looking exhausted. Blossom's hair bow no longer stands up, but seems to sag under its own weight. After a moment, they open their eyes in surprise; pull back quickly to show the city below them in utter peril. Most of it is on fire, a monster roars in the background, and an airplane crashes behind them. They sigh wearily.) (Dissolve to the exterior of their house; they float slowly in through the bedroom windows. Inside, they crash out in the darkened room: Buttercup on the bed, Blossom and Bubbles on the floor. The door opens, throwing a shaft of light across them, and the Professor pokes his head in.) Professor: Hello, my little angels. Welcome home. Big day out saving the world? Oh, that's nice. But don't forget. (rapid fire; the girls' eyes pop open) You need to clean your room, wash the dishes, take out the trash, finish your homework... (As he continues, pull back to show the hotline. It starts buzzing.) Professor: ...fix the roof, eat your dinner, clean your plates, sweep the floors, brush your teeth... (Close-up of the girls. The hotline keeps buzzing and the Professor continues reeling off chores behind them as they address each other.) Buttercup: (moaning) I can't take this anymore! Bubbles: (wearily) Yeah, I'm Power-pooped. Blossom: I know we're overworked, but what can we do? Buttercup: We need some help! Bubbles: Yeah, three Puffs aren't enough. Professor: ...answer the hotline, and save the world. (Their eyes go wide, and they smile at each other as they get an idea. Fade to black.) (A door creaks open, and a rectangle of light appears on the screen. The girls' silhouettes are at ground level. Pull back quickly as the lights come on; they are at the top of the stairs that lead down into the Professor's lab. A quick shot from outside the house as Bubbles closes the window blinds, then a close-up of a bookshelf, with a black book entitled "How I Did It!" in the center. This is pulled down, a mixing bowl is set on the counter, and the book is opened to a page marked with a big X. This is Blossom's perspective.) Blossom: Now let's see. (Camera shift: all three girls, with the bowl in front of them. Blossom has the book.) Blossom: The first thing we need is...sugar. Bubbles: I'll get it! (She dashes off left.) Blossom: Then spice. Buttercup: I'm on it! (She dashes off right.) Blossom: Next you need... (Bubbles returns, holding a box marked "Sweet Powder.") Bubbles: I couldn't find any sugar, but I did find artificial sweetener. Blossom: That's okay. (Bubbles dumps the powder in.) Next, you need... (Buttercup returns, carrying what looks like a handful of lawn debris.) Buttercup: I didn't know where to get spices, so I got dirt and twigs and stuff. Blossom: Well, that's kinda like spices. Put it in. (Buttercup tosses in her load.) Now, next you need... (lowering book) ...everything nice! (All three brighten at this statement.) Girls: Oh, boy! (They fly out.) (Now they bring back various items one by one, dumping each into the bowl and dashing off again.) Bubbles: Crayons are nice. Blossom: Books are nice. Buttercup: Lizards are nice. Bubbles: I like flowers! Blossom: Computers are good. Buttercup: A football! Bubbles: Stuffed animals! Blossom: A calculator! Buttercup: A mackerel! Bubbles: More flowers! Blossom: A compass! Buttercup: Boxing gloves! Bubbles: Ribbon! Blossom: Art! Buttercup: Band-Aids! (On the next round, they stop at the counter after throwing in their items.) Bubbles: A smiley face! Blossom: A globe! Buttercup: (throwing a punch into the bowl) A knuckle sandwich! Blossom: (opening book) Okay. The final and most important step is to accidentally add Chemical X to the concoction. (She lowers the book; all three look uneasily at the camera, then dash off one by one. Blossom walks back a moment later, carrying a flask marked with an X. The others return in time with their lines; all three girls speak in a stilted manner.) Blossom: Oh, look at what I found, girls. Chemical X. Bubbles: Be careful with that Chemical X. Buttercup: Yes, Blossom. Whatever you do, do not drop that Chemical X. Blossom: Don't worry, I wo - (tossing flask into the air; it falls into the bowl) Whoops. I accidentally dropped the Chemical X, and it fell into the concoction. Girls: Oh, no. (They peer eagerly into the bowl; an extreme close-up of the contents, bubbling and purple. A moment later, an explosion fills the room and the girls are thrown across it to the far wall. They land in a heap, bathed in brilliant white light with their shadows looming huge behind them. They are dazed at first, but quickly snap back to full consciousness and gasp in shock.) (Quick series of extreme close-ups of the following: a snaggle-toothed mouth; a fat, hairy leg with one toe poking through a black shoe; an arm with a thick tuft of hair underneath and attached to a purple-clad body; mud-colored hair tied in a topknot; and a bulging purple eye. The camera pulls back to show the entire creature: huge, hunchbacked, brown-haired, and dressed similarly to the girls, with a purple dress and eyes. She is at least eight feet tall. Her eyes make a moist squelching sound when she blinks. The girls stand in her shadow, grinning nervously.) Buttercup: (under her breath) Someone say something! Bubbles: Hi! We're the Powerpuff Girls. (When the giant speaks, her voice sounds rather like that of a semi-articulate caveman.) Giant: Powawulls? Blossom: Yeah. We're sisters. Giant: Sistuhs! (She picks them up in a crushing bear hug.) Blossom: (strangled voice) That's right. You're our sister too. Giant: Sistuh! (She drops them.) Blossom: Yeah, I'm... (Close-up of each girl in turn.) Blossom: ...Blossom! Bubbles: Bubbles! Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup! (Side view of the group.) Blossom: And you are...? Giant: (happily) Blaaaah! Blossom: Um...that's a little hard to pronounce. How about... (Buttercup's perspective, looking up at the giant.) Buttercup: "Braces"! (Head-on view of the three.) Blossom: (irritated) Buttercup! Bubbles: (squealing with delight) I know! "Bunny"! (She begins to hop around the lab, chanting "Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" Blossom joins in, then Buttercup. The giant"Bunny" watches them for a while before starting to hop around and chant herself - out of rhythm, garbled, and landing hard enough to shake the room. They stop when she catches up to them, but she keeps jumping even as the tremors knock them off their feet.) Blossom: Okay, that's good...Okay, stop! Stop! (She finally does so. Ground-level view of the girls. the scene is repeated, Blossom smiles raising her arm Buttercup looking mad, and Bubbles rubbing her head.) Blossom: Good. (Camera shifts to Blossom's perspective. As she speaks, Bunny looks around the room.) Blossom: Now listen. Now that you're a Powerpuff Girl, you've got a lot of responsibilities. Are you listening? Bunny: Uhhh? (Close-up of Blossom, with Buttercup beside her.) Blossom: Okay. It's your job to fly around and keep Townsville safe from crime. (Pan to Buttercup; Bubbles is on her other side.) Buttercup: And when you catch the bad guys...BAM! POW! You beat 'em up! (Pan to Bubbles.) Bubbles: And then throw 'em in jail. (Side view of all four.) Girls: Understand? Bunny: (nodding) Mmmmhmmm! Girls: Good! Now go fight crime! (Bunny takes off, shouting "Crime!", and smashes a very large hole in the ceiling.) Girls: Go, Bunny! Go! (Overhead view of the house as Bunny flies away.) Narrator: (woodenly) Yes! Go, Bunny...go. (She flies along, singing the Powerpuff Girls theme - badly - and having trouble keeping a level course. Blossom's words echo in her mind.) Blossom: (memory) It's your job to fly around and keep Townsville safe from crime. Bunny: (smiling) Huuuhhhh! (An alarm goes off.) Huh? (She cups a hand to a misshapen ear to hear it. Cut to a jewelry store, its front window smashed. Two masked robbers stand in front of it, sacks of loot in their hands. They are staring down the barrels of two police revolvers.) Cop: (from o.c.) Freeze! Don't make a move! (Cut to him and his partner.) On the ground! (Pull back a bit; we see Bunny from behind, watching the scene. Now she recalls Buttercup's advice.) Buttercup: (memory) And when you catch the bad guys... (We see the cops again, then Bunny thinking, then the robbers. They are now kneeling on the ground, holding up the loot in surrender.) Buttercup: (memory) ...BAM! POW! (Close-up of Bunny, her eyebrows lowered.) You beat 'em up! (She leaps in and deals several crushing blows - to the cops. They collapse on the pavement, and she lands on them. The robbers take their bags and flee the scene. Dissolve in a jail cell, in which Bunny stands over the cops, looking pleased. Now she remembers what Bubbles said.) Bubbles: (memory) And then throw 'em in jail. (Bunny flies out through a hole in the roof..) Narrator: (uneasily) Okay...well, that didn't go as planned. (Fade to black.) (Snap to the living room; the girls are watching TV and laughing. The Professor steps into view, reading a newspaper.) Professor: What's this? No crime today, girls? Buttercup: Oh, sure. Bubbles: But don't worry, Professor. Blossom: We've got it all under control. (He walks offscreen and they laugh again but are interrupted by a news report.) Reporter: (on TV) We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin. (Close-up of the screen; the reporter - a Hispanic woman with brown eyes, brown hair and clad in an orange-red suit and a pale pink top - is at the news desk, with a graphic of the words "NEWS BULLETIN" next to her.) Reporter: It seems one of the Powerpuff Girls has gone muy loco. (We see Bunny letting a group of prisoners out of a cell and throwing cops in.) Reporter: (voice-over) She's been releasing prisoners from jail...and imprisoning the police! (People panic as prisoners run amok.) Reporter: (voice-over) Panic in the streets! Criminals on the loose! (In the newsroom, she is being robbed by a prisoner, that snatches her purse.) Reporter: Townsville in much, much trouble! (Her assailant waves to the camera.) (The girls again.) Girls: (shocked) Bunny! Bubbles: We've got to find her! Buttercup: And fast! Blossom: Let's go! (They take off.) [Note: During the news report, the three criminals who impersonated the girls in "Powerpuff Bluff" brandish weapons at the camera.] (We see them in flight. As the Narrator speaks, cut to Bunny beating up a cop.) Narrator: Hurry, girls, hurry! You've created a monster! (They land behind her.) Girls: Bunny! (She stops the beating.) Bunny: Whuh? Bubbles: What have you done? Bunny: Bunny do good! Bunny do good! Buttercup: No! Bunny do bad! Very bad! Bunny: Bauhh? Blossom: Yes, bad! You're supposed to stop crime, not help start it! I guess you're not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl after all. Bunny: No Powawull? Girls: No. (Bunny's eyes tear up, and her mouth starts to wobble. She bursts into tears and takes off, screaming and crying.) Blossom: Wait, Bunny! Come back! (to her sisters) Do you think we were too hard on her? (Pull back quickly to show them surrounded by a group of prisoners.) Prisoners: Not as hard as we're gonna be on you! (They light into the girls and start administering a merciless pounding. As the Narrator speaks, pull back out of the crowd and pan across the night sky.) Narrator: Oh, no! The girls are getting pummeled by every villain in Townsville! (Pan over the water.) Oh, Bunny! Where are you, Bunny?! Ah, your sisters need you! (Stop on a high outcropping of rock and turn up towards its peak. We hear Bunny wailing, and she is in fact seated on the rock, crying her eyes out. She stops when the girls' cries for help reach her.) Bunny: Huh? (Close-up of the girls, still on the wrong end of the punching match; they keep calling for help. Back to Bunny, who is now determined.) Bunny: I'm on my way now to help! (She floats off the rock, backs up to build a little steam, and races off toward Townsville.) Narrator: Go, Bunny! Go! (With the best battle cry she can muster, she plows into the crowd of prisoners like a purple bowling ball. She pounds down one after another and is finally seen standing atop a pile of them, all knocked out cold and senseless, her arms raised in triumph.) Bunny: BUNNY DO GOOD!!! (Her legs begin to wobble, and the effect spreads upwards to her chest and shoulders. Her arms are next, followed by her face and head. A hole opens above her belt, and a shaft of blinding white light emerges; the same happens to her shoulder. More holes appear in her foot, her arm, and her other shoulder, then all over her body. Camera shifts to roof level as a flash of light silently expands from the street below and engulfs the entire screen.) (Cut to the girls, knocked out on the pavement. The blast bathes them in an infernal glare, then fades. Normal street sounds resume as they come around.) Bubbles: Wha...Wh-wh-wh-what happened? (Pan slowly across the street, littered with unconscious prisoners - this is the girls' perspective, unaware of how, only moments earlier, the prisoners were stopped from beating them up further by Bunny and left to be placed back behind bars.) Blossom: 'Bunny saved us! (''Back to them.) '''Buttercup: But...where is she? (A scrap of purple cloth with a black stripe flutters to the ground in front of them. They gasp in shock and sadness, realizing their sister is dead.) Girls: Bunny! Bubbles: Oh, no! She 'sploded! Buttercup: But why?! Blossom: I guess she was unstable, and the blast broke her down into her original ingredients. Bubbles: She was good after all. (starting to cry) We were the ones who were bad. (They hang their heads in sorrow, and the scene dissolves to an overhead view of the street, pulling back slowly. Fade to black.) (The background for the end shot comes up. Even the poor Narrator is so emotional over what happened, he wails so hard it takes several seconds before he can get any words out.) Narrator: (cries) Oh, it's so sad, I can't take it! So for the first...and final time, the day is saved... (Bunny appears by herself in Blossom's pose.) Narrator: ...thanks to Powerpuff Bunny! Bunny: Powawull! (Following that, the Narrator completely loses all control and collapses into mournful sobbing and grief.) Narrator: (crying harder) Oh, why?! WHY?!! (sobbing) Oh, go to a commercial! Category:Transcripts